Season 5 Minor Characters
This page features all minor characters that made an appearance during Season 5 of MTV's Teen Wolf. It spotlights characters that essentially received minor roles but were relevant enough in the story to which a page was needed to document their involvement. Please use the Minor Character Infobox when adding a new addition to the page. Mr. Stewart Mr. Stewart was a character that was introduced during Season 5 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was the father Tracy Stewart and Donovan Donati's lawyer. In Parasomnia, Mr. Stewart is hammering wooden boards over the skylight in his daughter's room, after discovering that she had been having nightmares that someone was trying to get in through the skylight and that it was no longer painted shut. After finishing with the boards, he sits with Tracy and tells her that he has to leave because there's a client he has to meet at the court house. He assures Tracy that he'll be back soon and he kisses her on the head. As Mr. Stewart prepares to leave the room, he looks back and says "I won't let anything happen to you". In Dreamcatchers, Mr. Stewart is at Beacon County Sheriff's Station preparing to accompany his client Donovan Donati from transport. He follows Deputy Parrish and Deputy Clark as they bring Donovan out of his cell. As they head towards the prisoner transport truck, Stewart is very blunt with Donovan, according to him, its not what they were hoping for but the District Attorney's deal is still very reasonable considering the circumstances. Donovan wants to know what's reasonable, Clark tells them to talk in the vehicle but Donovan gets aggressive at demands to know what the deal is at that moment. Parrish asks Stewart if they're going to have a problem with his client and Stewart replies no. He explains to Donovan that they want to put him in prison for three to five years but he wants to discuss a plea bargain and hopefully get his client out in two years. This does not please Donovan as he becomes enraged, yelling Sheriff Stilinski's name. He stands there in embarrassment and disbelief as his clients proceeds threaten Sheriff Stilinski's life multiple times. While in the transport vehicle, he sarcastically congratulates Donovan on a job well done with threatening the sheriff in front of his deputies and his son, he tells Donovan that he'll be lucky to get out in three to five decades. At that moment, the driver begins to speed up, Mr. Stewart asks him to slow down, but he can't , the driver appears to be having a heart attack. Stewart attempts to gain control of the vehicle from the passengers side, he finally manages to push the drivers foot off the pedal and hit the breaks. The vehicle finally comes to a stop but then they begin to hear something on the roof, Mr. Stewart looks over and sees Tracy outside the vehicle, she punches through the window and claws the driver, he then begins screaming her name as the officer in the back of the vehicle begins shooting at Tracy. He manages to escape the vehicle as Tracy kills the officer, but she then ends up right behind him, Tracy says that she'll never let anything happen to him, he eyes then glow gold and she kills her father. ---- Beth Beth was a character that was introduced during Season 5 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She was a senior at Beacon Hills High School. She was also a genetic chimera, which made her perfect for the Dread Doctors experiment. in Lies of Omission,Beth is attending Natalie Martin's biology class. Fellow classmate, Malia Tate was watching her nervously research the supernatural on her laptop when suddenly, her index fingernail fell off and starting bleeding black blood, revealing that she was one of the dozen or so chimeras created by the Dread Doctors. When Beth frantically ran out into the hall, Malia went after her to try to comfort her, but Beth was too overwhelmed and paranoid to listen and instead backhanded Malia so hard she flew into a row of lockers. When Malia finally caught up with her, she found Beth being held in a headlock by The Pathologist, one of the Dread Doctors, who then snapped her neck before Malia could intervene. Malia ran over to check on Beth, but she was already dead and surrounded by a puddle of modified mercury. What kind of a chimera Beth was remains unknown. ---- Zach Zach was a character that was introduced during Season 5 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was presumably a genetic chimera, so he was taken and experimented on by The Dread Doctors. Zach was some kind of Chimera that has wings. In Ouroboros, Zach, Hayden Romero and Liam Dunbar were locked in the Dread Doctors' holding cell at the abandoned house. After making introductions, Zach explained that he thought the Doctors had taken something off of his back and asked his new cellmates if they would look for them. When he showed them his back, it was revealed that he had wings protruding from between his shoulder blades that had presumably been severed by the Dread Doctors during their experimentation. He then explained to them what he knew about what happened to the chimeras considered to be "failures," which included forgetting their identity and not being conscious of their actions, followed by uncontrollable violence. After several hours together, Zach started bleeding mercury from his nose just as the Dread Doctors returned for him. He begged Liam and Hayden not to let them kill him, but since both of them were still weakened from their own experimentation, they were unable to do anything but watch. In Lies of Omission, Zach's body was then seen laying on the Doctors' exam table with The Surgeon's sword-cane sticking out of his back, confirming that he had indeed been killed for being a failed chimera test subject. ---- Female Chimera The Unnamed Female Chimera was a character that was introduced during Season 5 of MTV's Teen Wolf. Not much is known about her other than the fact that she was a teenager with red hair, needle-like claws, and she was a genetic chimera which made her suitable for The Dread Doctors experiment. In Strange Frequencies, as Melissa McCall returns home from work, she enters her house and sees a dead teenage girl on her table, with Kira's sword sticking out of her chest as blood drips onto the floor. Melissa then screams. In Ouroboros, Melissa calls Sheriff Stilinski for assistance in dealing with the body. When Stilinski arrives, Melissa tells him to leave his badge outside, figuratively and literally. The Sheriff is against this initially, as he has already set his badge to the side too many times, but he eventually agrees. He enters the house and sees the dead teen lying on the table with needle-like claws growing from her fingers and a sword piercing her chest. The Sheriff wonders if anyone has seen Kira, as it was her sword that killed the chimera. Melissa begins to wonder if this was possibly sent as a message to Scott McCall. After seeing this, the Sheriff radios dispatch and informs them of the body, he says its a 187, meaning homicide. Melissa slaps him in the face, and tells him that he knows Kira isn't responsible for the death of the girl. The Sheriff tells her that its murder, and its his responsibility to handle it within the parameters of the law ---- Nurse Cross Nurse Cross was a character that was introduced during Season 5 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She was a nurse at Eichen House, and she worked with Dr. Valack In Creatures of the Night, she is watching over Lydia Martin as she takes a shower. Nurse Cross becomes aggravated because she believes that Lydia is faking her vegetative state. She begins to taunt Lydia, by calling her a dedicated performer and explaining that she's seen it all before. As Cross and Schrader walk Lydia back to her cell, she orders him to give Lydia a high dosage of medicine which will indeed make her comatose. In Damnatio Memoriae, while having an out of body experience, Lydia and Meredith Walker watch from outside the cell as Nurse Cross taunts Lydia yet again. She's still under the impression that Lydia is faking her illness, Cross tells Lydia that someone as dangerous as her can be locked up for the rest of her life. In Codominance, Nurse Cross and Schrader enter Lydia's cell after they hear loud screaming and the lights in the cell explode. In The Sword and the Spirit, Nurse Cross enters Lydia's cell as Natalie Martin threatens to ban Stiles Stilinski from visiting Lydia again. Cross then prepares Lydia for her shower. As Lydia takes her shower, Nurse Cross waits across the room with a towel, she explains that she knows Lydia is just pretending in order to get the staff to drop their guard. In Amplification, she and Dr. Valack walk down an old and abandoned corridor underneath Eichen House. They enter a room, Valack opens up a locker and pulls out what looks to be a Dread Doctors mask, it looks very damaged. Valack explains that he hasn't put the mask on anyone in years, and this cause Nurse Cross to question if it'll even work. As she turns away, Valack sneaks up from behind and forces the mask on her head, she screams and then falls down to the floor. In Lie Ability, her dead body is seen laying on the ground in the old room of which we saw her last. Valack tells Lydia that she wasn't strong enough the handle the mask. ---- Schrader Schrader is a character that was introduced during Season 5 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He is an orderly at Eichen House and he was one of Dr. Valack's henchmen. In Creatures of the Night, he and Nurse Cross walk Lydia Martin back to her cell. On the way there, he asks what's wrong with Lydia as he can clearly see something isn't right, Cross tells him that she just faking it. At Cross' request, Schrader prepares to give Lydia a shot of medicine. He stabs her with a syringe several times, appearing to enjoy it, his excuse being that he couldn't find a vein. He then decides to find a bigger vein, he attempts to stab Lydia in the neck with the syringe, but she wakes up and banshee screams which cause the light in the room to explode. In A Novel Approach, he is working at the front desk as Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Kira Yukimura and Lydia Martin enter. He tells all of them to empty their pockets, he also insists that Kira take off her belt because a patient could take it and use the belt to hurt themselves or someone else. He then stares at Lydia, giving her a strange look. In The Last Chimera, he and Dr. Valack go to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital to take Lydia to Eichen House. After getting consent from Natalie Martin, they load her in an ambulance, as they prepare to leave, Schrader says she's really pretty. Valack reminds him that she could kill him just by using her voice if someone was to teach her how. In Codominance, Schrader and Nurse Cross come rushing to Lydia's cell after they hear loud scream and all the lights in her cell explode. In Amplification, he is working at the front desk when Theo Raeken, Tracy Stewart, Josh Diaz and Corey enter the building. Tracy is partial shifted, and Schrader can tell that she's a monster, he's visibly frightened by this, Theo tells him that they are there to see Lydia Martin. He is then attacked by the Chimera Pack and left on the ground. ---- Deputy Strauss Deputy Strauss is a character that was introduced during Season 5 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He is a sheriff's deputy at Beacon Hills High School, he also just happens to believe in the supernatural. In Status Asthmaticus, he was seen as a new deputy working the front desk at the station when Stiles Stilinski comes to talk to his father, Sheriff Stilinski. Strauss then witnessed firsthand as Jordan Parrish escaped from his jail cell and walked right out the front door, though he wasn't aware that Parrish used his Hellhound powers to do so. In The Sword and the Spirit, several sheriff's deputies, including Strauss are sent to Beacon Hills High School after the discovery of 23 dead bodies. A curfew has been put into effect and all after school activities have been canceled. As the deputies walk through the halls with large shot guns, Strauss is approached by Stiles and Scott, Stiles addresses the excessiveness of high powered guns in a school, Strauss explains that Sheriff Stilinski issued the weapons but he didn't explain to them why. They ask him what does he think is going on, Strauss replies by asking them if they believe in the supernatural. In Amplification, Strauss is the only deputy on scene of a multiple car pile up, he radios in as fellow law enforcement are chasing down the animal responsible for all the chaos. He informs dispatch that there are multiple fatalities, dispatch asks him is the perk still in sight, Strauss says negative and that it appears it was an animal attack. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 5 Characters